Minister of War
The Minister of War is the head and overseer of the Military Department within the clan. The current Minister of War is Kaserias KoA. Powers and Responsibilities *Overseeing all military-related aspects of the clan *Discussing possible wars with other clans *Creating new commands *Commanding during battles *Consulting the Grand Elder with military-related advise *Planning wars with opponents *Leading training sessions *Declaring war (with the Grand Elder's permission) *Managing military-related ranks *Creating threads in the Military Forum on the clan's website Appointment Process See Minister. History Minister of War was a standardized position that was created along with Departments and Ministers on January 22, 2011. Before the rank of Minister of War, the clan had a rank called War General. The War General was in charge of all militaristic affairs of the clan, however there was little organization to allow the War General to effectively direct the clan's military. On January 22, 2011, Sword KoA implemented the four original Departments within the clan, with the Military Department being one of them. The current War General at the time, Blud KoA, was appointed as the first Minister of War. For the first couple months, Blud was a very effective Minister by streamlining our military and creating a no-nonsense environment during war training events. However, Blud became increasingly inactive during the couple of months at the end of his leadership as Minister and the military consequently suffered. On June 4, Council voted not to renew Blud as Minister of War and the position became vacant. On June 10, Council successfully voted on Sword's nominee, Arasdotle, as the new Minister of War. Aras had the same mentality as Blud with a policy as no-nonsense and he held similar theories and beliefs about the Military Department that Blud held. Aras kept the Department stabilized, but due to his inactivity, Council ultimately determined that he was ineffective as Minister and voted not to renew him as Minister on July 30. At this time, Blud KoA started to become more active and he recently stepped down from being Grand Disciple. Sword nominated Blud to become Minister of War again because of his previous expertise and willingness to help the clan again. Council voted to appoint Blud as Minister of War again when Aras was removed from the position on July 30. Blud continued to show his knowledge about wars and military during the next month of being Minister, although he was still inactive. However, Council believed that the military was still suffering from the inactivity that the Department suffered since March due to Minister inactivity, and voted not to renew Blud as Minister on August 27. Because he showed military promise, Kaserias KoA was nominated by Sword to be the next Minister of War. On August 27, Council approved to appoint Kaserias as Minister of War. Kas was quick to take over a Department that had suffered from inactivity for several months and organize the Department to his liking. Originally, he kept the same organization to the Department as Blud had created. All during Kas's leadership, the clan cycled through periods of war activity and inactivity, victory and defeat, and intense and lax training periods. The clan's first official military defeat in the Great War of World 31 was under Kas's leadership, although there was nothing the Military Department could do to prepare for this onslaught. The clan also won several official wars and many friendly wars, all of which continued to raise morale and clan pride. On April 7, the clan implemented a new organization system within the Military Department, which Kas helped to implement and manage. After leading the War Department for over 9 months, Kas decided not to run for re-election in the elections of June 2. During the last couple weeks of his time as Minister, Kas trained his Subminister, KoA Avery, to know how to lead the Department. On June 2, KoA Avery became the next Minister of War after running unopposed for the position. Timeline Election Results February 11, 2012 March 10, 2012 April 7, 2012 May 5, 2012 June 2, 2012